


The Outcome

by WhoresAndWine



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Melfi tells Tony Soprano about her rape, and Tony takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time now, just never got to it. Now I've finally written a chapter of this.

"Well you're not using the cane anymore."   
Tony observed as he took a seat on the chair across from Jennifer.   
Jennifer forced a smile, hiding back her grief and sadness. Tony changed the subject.

"I've been uh... Making my list." Tony said proudly with a small smile. "Even.. Uh.." He reached in his back pocket. "Brought a little notebook" He said as he pulled out a small dark- blue book.   
Jennifer's face lit up as she saw him take it out. Her smile wasn't fake this time, she was actually happy and surprised of it. 

"Good, that's good!" She smiled happily.  
 Tony tosses it on the glass table in front of them and shifts in his seat.   
"And I've been thinking about your behavioral therapy idea um... Maybe you got a point. You know, I could use some help with a few things.. And if they can help me there... You know, I should go there." Tony said.

"No." Jennifer blurted out.

"You sure about that? Because the last couple of times I've been getting this feeling that you're giving me the boot." Tony said with an unimpressed look.

Jennifer didn't respond and looked at him for a moment. Her jaw drops as if she's about to say something but she cannot find the words to express what she's feeling that moment. She soon looks as if she's about to cry, by how her eyes start to tear up and she's almost trembling. 

Tony leans forward, seeing that something isn't well with Jennifer, but he doesn't say anything, instead shifts uncomfortably in his seat.   
Then all of the sudden Jennifer gasps and breaks down in tears. 

"What's a matter?" Tony says as he rises up from his seat.   
"Hey, hey, hey c'mon!" He walks up to her in her seat. He puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.   
"What'd I do?" He asks.  
Jennifer sobs uncontrollably as she looks down at the floor in shame.   
"C'mon, huh?..." He puts both his hands on her shoulders struggling to comfort her.   
"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Tony kept repeating.   
Jennifer leans into his arms as she sobbed.  
He holds her for a few moments as he struggled to calm her down. Then he gets in front of her leaning down on her level to get her attention. 

"What'd I do? What's the matter?" He asks her.  
Jennifer looks up at him speechless with tears in her eyes. Their eyes lock for a moment until she looks down. 

"Go sit over there." She finally said looking over to his seat then back up at him. "We'll do this." 

Tony slowly backs up still looking at her confused.

"Go." Jennifer insisted.  
Finally Tony makes his way to his seat, unsure of what happened. 

"It's just my knee." Jennifer lied.

Tony was completely confused as he looked back at her then shifting his eyes else where.

"It's okay, go on." Jennifer insisted with a weakness in her voice.

There was a moment of silence as they locked eyes again. Tony finally spoke up. 

"What?... I mean you wanna say something?" He asked. 

Jennifer paused for a moment until she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I... I... was... raped." She said with a weak voice.

Tony paused for a moment not believing his ears. 

"You were what?"   
Jennifer was silent, trying to hold back more tears.

Tony leaned forward. "Who? Who raped you? You gotta be fucking kidding me." He felt a deep sympathy for her and soon it shifted into a raging anger. He got up from his seat.

"Who the fuck... Mothafucking cocksucking... Piece of shit!" He raised his tone in frustration. 

By now Jennifer couldn't go back and make him forget what she told him, the cat was already out of the bag. All she could do was look up at him in fear of what he will do. But deep down she already knew what he would do. But she didn't expect it to get this extreme.

She trembled at his anger and his cursing, not knowing what to do at this point. He kept asking who, who, who. She couldn't take it anymore so she finally spat it out. 

"Jesus... Rossi." She looked up at him. 

"Jesus... Rossi? Alright." He turned around and started to make his way out the door. "I'm gonna deal with this." He said. 

"What are you going to do? Where are you going?" She asked. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. You just stay here and sit tight." He stepped out the door and shut it before Jennifer could object. 

The whole room was spinning for Jennifer. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself. She tried to clear her thinking, but she couldn't get herself to her right mind. 

"Fuck! What the fuck have I done?" She asked herself again.

Taking out his phone, Tony makes a few calls to find Jennifer's rapist. Driving at the same time he curses at the traffic and the slow drivers. 

Later Jennifer stays in late at her office, afraid to go out. She was extremely worried about what would happen next. 

The office phone soon rings. Jennifer stared at the phone for a moment, afraid to pick it up... Until  she had enough of it ringing. She picked it up to hear the sound... Of Anthony's voice.

"Hey, it's me." Tony said.   
Jennifer's words caught her throat, and she couldn't find tongue to speak. 

"Hello? Jennifer?" 

"Yeah?" She was scared to hear what he was going to say.

"Yeah we found ... You know. He's all taken care of, don't worry. I'll come to see you tomorrow. Now go home and get some rest."

"What did you do with him?" She asked helplessly 

"We just had a little talk, that's all."  
Tony gave a small smirk at the memory. 

"Anthony, what did you do?" 

"Look, don't worry about it. It's all taken care of. I gotta go now... I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have an appointment tomorrow.." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, I know. This won't be discussed in an appointment. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Before Jennifer could object, Tony hung up the phone leaving her speechless.   
   
Tony leans back in his chair at his office. The bing was quiet, it being  two in the morning. Tony has some flash backs of the beating he gave Jennifer's rapist.   
———————————————  
Earlier....

"Where do you think your going fuck head?" Tony laughs as him and Chissy chase the guy down the dark street.   
The rapist tries to run his life, not having enough  breath to yell. 

Christopher manages to tackle him down and punches him at the back of the head, then turns the rapist over giving him a punch to the gut.   
Tony catches up and stands over him with a grin on his face. 

"You dumb prick." Christopher curses at the rapist as he held him down.

"Put him in the trunk. But first tie the fuck up."   
Tony turns away to the car with Furio behind the wheel. Anthony pulls out the ropes and duct tape, tossing it to Christopher. 

"Furio hold him down so Christopher can tie him" Tony said looking at the tall pony-tailed man. 

Without wasting time Fuiro ties him down having the rapist shrieking for help. 

"Duct tape his fucking mouth up!" 

Tony went over to the trunk and opened it up. Furio and Chrissy both pick up the rapist with his mouth duct taped up, shoving him into the trunk, having him squirming to escape... And hearing his muffled screams, until they shut the trunk.  
They all get back into the car and drive down the street with the song "In the misty morning - by Dean Martin" playing.  
———————————————  
It was 12:30pm when Anthony rolled out of bed, hearing Carmela yelling at Aj for something else again. Tony had a list of things to get done today, including seeing Jennifer. He had to choose his words carefully with her because she'd freak out if he told her actually what happened to her rapist. 

Heading to Dr. Melfi's office he gets out of his truck and walks into the building, then into the waiting room, to see if she was with a patient or not.   
Waiting for ten minutes, the door finally opens seeing a patient walking out. Then Jennifer looks at the couch to find Anthony sitting there waiting for her. 

"Anthony." She looked uneasy as she gestured him to come in her office.

Tony makes his way in, and didn't bother to sit down. 

"So, hey look.. I don't want you to worry about that.. Guy."

"How can I not worry? I caused this by telling you what happened. And I know what happened to the guy now. Jesus christ I don't know what to do." Her voice becomes weak as she spoke. 

"It's fine. It's uh... Best you don't know what happened and we keep this private." Anthony said stroking his chin.

Jennifer's eyes tear up as she was frustrated with what she has done, but she somewhat felt a satisfaction, which scared her. 

Jennifer breaks down, tears falling from her eyes.   
Tony runs over to her to comfort her in his arms, and this time Jennifer didn't resist him and she fell completely into his arms crying.

"Hey, hey now, everything is going to be alright.. And you won't have to see his face anymore.. Or.... Probably ever. Jennifer, I'm sorry about your rape.. Someone should of escorted you to your car at that time of day."

Jennifer held on to him tighter, taking comfort in his big strong arms, and for once she felt safe. This is all she ever wanted, to feel safe in a man's arms.

Tony held her head and stroked her hair as she sobbed for awhile. Then Tony lifted her chin so she looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything for you. This was one of them." He paused after his words, locking eyes for a moment until he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips... Then slowly pulling away. Jennifer didn't resist, and just stared up at him with her innocent eyes. 

"I'll come check up on you later."  
He said as he slowly backed up from her, then making his way out the door. 

She didn't expect him to leave so suddenly... She expected him to seduce her, knowing he's a womanizer. She noticed that her panties were soaked. What is wrong with me? She thought. She couldn't deny this anymore... Her feelings for this man. She's been even having dreams about him... And the last one was a sexual one. She desired him so much, but she knew the kinda man he was. He gets bored after awhile, especially when he gets them easily... But it has been years with all these passes he has made at her, but thankfully she has rejected them all, even though it being so hard. But maybe now it would be okay, she thought. Jennifer was afraid of being hurt by this man, falling in love with him, then things maybe not working out. But she was ready to take this chance, she needed his comfort... And his security. 


End file.
